Empathetic
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: He's a firebender and she's a waterbender – utter opposites yet so similar. They can maintain life and they can destroy it.
1. Drabble 1: Evil

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble One: Evil**

Embracing the revived boy, humanity's last hope to stopping this war; she held him fast and tight. Tears of relief flowing down her dark cheeks…they stilled had hope – they still had the Avatar.

"K-Katara…"He croaked weakly, she shushed him and gently placed him back on his back, tucking him into the sleeping bag Appa still had strapped to his back. Holding onto his hand, she couldn't help but stare as he drifted off to sleep. She was finally able to breathe again.

She turned away, allowing her thoughts to wander back to what happened.

 _Water circled around her body, the multiple arms made of water held by her command as she stood on defensive and tried her best to keep the earthbenders and_ Azula _away from the Avatar. However when the soldiers suddenly paused, she turned confused and gazed upon Aang shifting into the Avatar state…then suddenly he was falling._

 _The Avatar had been struck._

 _The Avater had been struck…with lighting – Azula's lighting._

 _Crying out, she caught the young boy and managed to escape with the help of the Dragon of the West._

Shaking her head, she gazed back at the airbender and checked on him, tucking him more firmly into the sleeping bag. She'd been raised by her gran-gran to believe that no human was born evil that they were only misguided…yet she'd always secretly thought of the firenation as evil, that evil was made into human forms. They were all pure evil and that _girl_ was the worst of them all yet…him.

She gripped her chest, feeling a sudden pain punch into her chest. _He betrayed me…after…_

 _Slowly, she placed one hand around the small vial of holy-water and the other lightly cupped the scared side of his face. Her thumb rubbed the burned skin soothingly and his gaze, his gold eyes was intense as they stared into hers. "I can get rid of it. I can help you."_

He had betrayed her...

He had turned his back on her just after she'd offered to help him; just when he seemed so human. Now, she couldn't see him any other way.

She'd never forgive him.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for giving this ZUTARA fanfic a chance. (reading it) :D**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	2. Drabble 2: Eager

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Two: Eager**

Golden eyes opened, a yawn escaped him and rose from his futon as the sun did over the horizon – he gave the world a wide grin. He was finally walking on the right path, his mother and his uncle would be proud…wherever they were. He slumped, sadness quickly racing into his mind.

 _No, positive thoughts. The group let me in; I meet dragons with Aang, Toph suggested they take me in in the first place and I snuck into a prison with Sokka, saving a bunch of people. The Southern Water-Tribe Chief,_ her _father then Sokka's girlfriend and others. They all accepted me …all excluding Katara._ The traitor prince mused, walking out of his temporary room and to the area where he was to teach Aang, the Avater lessons on firebending. _She hates me, I understand why…for some reason, I want her to accept me the most. I'll try harder._

Instead of going to the area where he trained with Aang, he jogged to the main area and came across the waterbender starting with breakfast as expected. He strolled to her side and kneeled by her side, ignoring the burn of the murderous glare she shoot his way or how it stung when she leaned away.

"Can I help with anything, Katara?"

She glared, turned to look in another direction then quickly looked back his way. "Yes, please can you start the fire and cut those mangos. I want to put them in the porridge."

Feeling thrilled that she'd had actually acknowledged him, he raced to do as she had asked and never took note of the silly grin gracing on his scared face however others did. Only once he glanced up from his task did he notice that others were gathered in the area and he shivered at the smile Toph was sending his way.

"You seem _very_ happy today, Sparky!"

He just grimaced, ignoring the blind girl.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **The rest of this story goes on from where the group take shelter in the Western Air Temple and well, Katara never wants anything to with Zuko because of what happened in the crystal caves. Thanks guys for reading this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	3. Drabble 3: Edgy

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Three: Edgy**

Pressing herself further into the wall, her blue eyes narrowed in concentration and she focused on the footsteps heading in her direction. She scowled when she heard him pause for a moment – he was probably deciding if she'd gone straight or headed right into the other corridor. _This is the third time today he's tracking me. Why won't he leave me alone?_

" _Katara." She turned to the two girls as they called her, suddenly feeling as if she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie-jar and felt the urge to shrink away at their_ looks. _Their faces were creepy and hounding, she absently wondered if she had any secrets…did they know? How did they know?_

" _You look edgy." Toph pointed out, smirk plastered on her face._

" _You like Zuko."Suki stated, joining in on the teasing._

" _No, I hate him. He's evil! He shouldn't even be allowed to roam around free! He's just working as a spy or something! He's-"She exploded and started to rant, arms gesturing wildly._

" _You were staring at him." The earthbender interrupted._

" _I was making sure he kept his distance, he keeps following me around and invading my space." She explained and frowned heavily at them. She didn't know why she felt so defensive but what they were suggesting sounded so wrong, she felt she just had to defend herself. She frowned at them. "I hate him! If Aang didn't need a firebender to teach him, he would even be here."_

" _Why do you hate him so much? I understand that he was always chasing you guys to kidnap Aang, but you would've forgiven him by now. There's something else." Suki observed and her brows raised when Katara turned away sharply, a blush heavy on her cheeks. She sighed and shook her head. "He's only looking for your forgiveness and acceptance. He looks like a lost puppy with the way he follows you around."_

She heard him go down the other corridor and sighed in relief. _Ha, puppy my foot!_

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

**Thanks for following and fav'ing this. Also those who gave this story a chance.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	4. Drabble 4: Earnest

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Four: Earnest**

"I can't believe you followed me when I went to go bathe! You pervert!" She screamed in fury and threw her soap at him, feeling even angrier that it harmlessly bounced off his head. At least he had the decency to be embarrassed; his whole face was red and he was fidgeting with his pant-leg as he sat there cross-legged. He also avoided eye contact with her.

"All I saw was your stomach." He mumbled.

"What was that?!" She demanded, resting her hands on her hips and leaned in real close – blue eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Nothing." He defended quickly, turning his head away completely away from her. She felt good, it felt nice…him being this submissive towards her – made her feel powerful. Then again, she also didn't like it because this wasn't the typical Zuko she knew. She preferred it when he fought back.

"First you stalk Aang, now me! You were going to do something, weren't you? You stalker pervert, you!"

Suddenly, he stood up and she felt satisfied to see that _burn_ in his golden eyes. "Now, wait a minute. I'm not a pervert, I wasn't peeping on you!"

"Well, you're not denying you're not a stalker!" She growled, wrinkling her nose at him and promptly turned her back on him. She'd learnt through her travels with the group by now not to turn your back but… _when did start trusting him?_ "You evil, dishounable backstabbing fiend!"

Gasping, the breath was knocked from her and found herself pinned to the ground; struggling to look over, she saw Zuko saddling her lower back. His face…it appeared as if the whole world was resting on his shoulders and his eyes were the same – they were the same as when they were stuck in the caves together. Earnest, trustworthy gold that lingered with sadness and the desperate need to be understood.

"I didn't mean to betray you, Karata. I saw a chance to get back what I've been waiting for, for four years. I thought that it was everything…then when I had it, it wasn't everything. This, _this_ now is everything. I'm really sorry for breaking your trust, Katara."

He then left her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Thanks for reading, fav'ing and following this story. :)**

 **Moon's Phantom38**


	5. Drabble 5: Entrusted

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Five: Entrusted**

Rain poured from the thundering clouds, her element soaked the area declaring itself at her side and her blue eyes shone brightly as she glanced back at him.

"Are you going to stop me?" She asked him, keeping her voice low as they stalked the enemy.

Smiling genuinely at her he responded. "No, I'll be beside you the whole time. I've got your back Katara."

She allowed herself to study him for a moment; out of everyone in their group, _he_ was the one whom had stood up for her and encouraged her. He hadn't banished her, frowned at her or disapproved in the beginning up until now. He was helping her receive the closure, the revenge she needed for her mother's death – something her own brother wasn't willing to do. Zuko could've left her anytime, abandoned to be on her own and she'd truly expected him to when she'd bloodbent…instead he'd surprised her and helped her get the answers she had needed.

He hadn't thought of her as a monster either. He had even tried to care of her and before they left, she'd seen him threatening Aang – _the Avatar_ for _her –_ that if he really did banish her, he'd lose his firebending teacher and go with her.

She blinked and noticed he was grasping her shoulder, he repeated. "I've got your back, Katara."

Turning away, she slipped away from him and sought the closure, revenge he'd helped her achieve.

…Blue and gold locked; it was the first time since _then_ she smiled at him. _She's beautiful…_

"Thank you, Zuko, for helping me and having my back when nobody else did." Katara said and suddenly, she was embracing him. Warmth, happiness and content flooded into his damaged, bruised heart – she finally accepted him. "I trust you again."

Wrapping his arms around her, holding onto her tight, "You're welcome."

Then she pecked him on the cheek and raced away. Leaving him flustered and delighted; grinning foolishly, he shifted to look at Aang only to freeze upon the Avatar's glare. _Oh, right…forgot about that._

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **THANK YOU for following, reading and favoring this tale.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	6. Drabble 6: Empowered

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Six: Empowered**

" _When you love, Katara dear…" Her mother started to explain and pushed her tiny hands towards the waving sea, "you can do the impossible. You become empowered."_

 _Her hands moved in sync with the waves._

She skidded to a painful halt, immediately bringing his injured body towards her and attempted to heal him with the little amount of water she had – her last bit of water. "Oh, Zuko why'd you do that? Take a hit of lighting for me."

Quickly, she rolled to the side and avoided another struck of lighting then another. Her terrified eyes zoning in on the crackling firenation princess, her wild unfocused eyes and her damaged hair – the girl had been driven to insanity. She no longer looked like that neat, controlled and trained princess she'd been when she'd been hunting Aang or when she'd come after them at the southern airtemple. She's not an evil and defined firebending princess – she was a lost soul.

Racing behind a pillar and out of water, she dodged a blast of fire. _Water, I need water. There's none in the air because it's the Sozian's Comet. Water…_

Katara dashed to another, terrified of the insane girl…then she heard it; underneath her feet. She hastily reached out to the water and aimed at the firebender yet it did nothing. The firebender was too powerful, no amount water would be enough to knock her out and an idea came to her just as she dodged another bolt of lightning.

"Over here, you coward!"

The insane girl burst into laughter and ran towards the waterbender. Panting, she dodged an up-close blast of fire and moved under the girl's arm, bringing up water as she moved to tie a chain around her wrist. Breathing in, she trapped them in ice and slowly breathed out only unfreezing the water around herself, dancing to the princess's other wrist. She tied her writs together and to the gate below their feet – she trapped the wild firebender.

Releasing her hold, the water around them fell and she hurried back to Zuko's side with just enough water. Her hands glowered over his wound and he was suddenly gasping and looking around wildly. He paused seeing his sister and turned to stare at her, cupping her cheek – awed.

"You're amazing, Katara."He whispered and leaned forward, kissing her.

She quickly responded.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 **I couldn't pulling faces/grimacing when I read this - I still have a long, long way to go before I become a good writer. Anyway, thanks Zutara shippers for fav'ing, following and reading this.**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


	7. Drabble 7: Elderly

_**Disclaimer** **: Avatar, The Last Airbend** **er** **is written and produced by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

 _ **Written By: Moon's Phantom.**_

* * *

 **Empathetic**

 **Drabble Seven: Elderly**

"And we're still kissing today." He finished and leaned over to his smiling wife, planting kiss on her lips.

"Ewwww." The children all chorused, pulling faces of disgust only making them laugh and the new Avatar joined in on the elderly couple's laughter.

"Telling them your story again, Aunt Katara and Uncle Zuko?" A new, deep voice questioned and they all watched the previous Avatar's son, Tenzin walk into the room. "So, this is where you've snuck off to Korra."

The teenage girl laughed awkwardly and quickly bound from the room when the airbender pointed to the door. The councilman shook his head. "Don't know what I'll do with that girl."

"All you can do is have patience, she's more like a firebender than a waterbender." Katara commented, welcoming the children when they scampered towards her and her husband. Instead of frowning in disgust like she would've when younger, she laughed when Meelo blew a snotbubble and laughed even louder when the girls complained.

"She'll make a fine Avatar one day; remember a flower cannot grow without care." Zuko added and smiled when the oldest girl began to ramble about facts.

"Come on, children. I need you to help me with Korra's training." Tenzin said, shooing them from the room and rolling his eyes behind their backs at their complaining. He turned to face his godparents, admiring how well they suited each other. "Was Korra bothering you about your grandson again?"

"No, of course not." Katara said and waved him off, ignoring the knowing glance her husband sent and reluctantly the strict man left them to their own devices.

"I thought they'd never leave."Zuko commented dryly, frowning at the doorway. They'd come to the airbender's island for peace and quiet, to get away from their _own_ grandchildren.

"You may have gained your uncle's wisdom but you'll always stay an old grump."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me."

From outside the room, Tenzin listened and laughed at their antics.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **~End~**

 **Thanks for giving this tale a chance and allow me to entertain you. So, thank you a bunch for reading, following and favouring this. :D**

 _ **Moon's Phantom38**_


End file.
